


One Step Farther

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Snowballing, Swearing, Top Jensen, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to Bathroom Anxiety (Does not have to be read to understand this one however). Jensen's got a kink - Jared lets him explore it, and ends up enjoying it a helluva lot more than he planned to.





	

Jensen wasn’t drunk, but he was well on his way. He was pink cheeked, all smiles, and grabby with anyone in a twenty-foot radius – which was amazing for the fans nearby, less so for a concerned Jared trailing after him.

 

Finally, Jared managed to get close enough to Jensen to whisper in his ear with no one overhearing, “You promised me sex. I can’t get that if you have whiskey dick.”

 

Jensen beamed, meeting Jared’s eyes with a look of unbridled lust. Yeah – that image would be _plastered_ on Social Media tomorrow.

 “Home?” Jared mouthed and Jensen nodded, allowing Jared to lead the way to their car.

 

Clif had barely begun to drive before Jensen’s hand was down the front of Jared’s jeans, his mouth hot and wet, leaving a trail of kisses along the curve of Jared’s throat.

 

“Gotta piss so bad,” Jensen panted in his ear, and Jared flushed red, remembering his earlier promise to let Jensen go wherever he pleased.

 

“Okay, okay – wait until we get home, Jen,” Jared tried, groaning when Jensen’s hand squeezed his cock. Both nearly forty, they had a sex life like teenagers if given free reign – not that Jared minded.

 

Into the elevator to their floor and some hurried fumbling for keys later and Jared found himself pinned to the floor of their entryway, Jensen mouthing at his denim covered erection. He ran his hands through Jensen’s short hair, having enough sense to kick the door shut before dragging Jensen up to kiss him hard.

 

“Bathroom,” Jensen whispered against his lips.

 

Jared complied, dragging Jensen with him into the bathroom. “How do you want me?” He asked once inside.

 

“Naked. Hands and knees in the tub,” Jensen responded, already stripping out of his clothes.

 

Jared stripped down, tossing his clothes in a messy pile with Jensen’s before getting on all fours in the cold bathtub.

 

He could hear the medicine cabinet being opened but kept his head down, scared the redness of his face would make Jensen hesitate. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do this – he did – it was just so new. He trusted Jensen with his whole heart, but things like this had a tendency to make him worry needlessly.

 

Jared shrugged off his anxiety the best he could when Jensen knelt behind him and kissed up the curve of his spine. “You ready?”

 

“Is this gonna hurt?” Jared worried, glancing back as well as he could. Jensen smiled comfortingly.

 

“It shouldn’t. You tell me if it does, and we’ll stop… Turn on the warm water and plug the tub – it’s freezing in here.”

 

Jared did, his hand shaking a little as Jensen began to rub over his pucker.

 

"Still stretched from this morning aren't you, Jay?"

 

Jared groaned, arching his back so his ass stuck out in just that way Jensen liked.

 

"Wore the plug until we got on the plane, just like you asked. Please, Jen. Don't tease me..."

 

"Aw, teasing's what I do best. Plus, you teased me all day."

 

Jared whined as Jensen spoke, his fingers disappearing from where they'd been rubbing. They returned quickly though, slick with lube, and two slipped inside Jared with a surprising ease.

 

"Fuck," Jared hissed, shivering when Jensen pressed a chuckling kiss to his ass.

 

"That's the plan. And then piss. Gonna make a mess out of you, Jay."

 

Jared bit his lip, trying to hide the groan bubbling up from his chest. His ass gave him away though, rim fluttering around Jensen's fingers as his hips bucked.

 

"Yeah you like that idea... Go ahead and work yourself loose, Jared." He set the lube on the side of the tub where Jared could snag it and leaned back.

 

Jared felt Jensen's eyes boring into his ass, and could hear the wet slap of skin as he jerked off. Jensen might be a modest person in their public life - but he got off to watching this like no other.

 

Jared leaned down, his nipples brushing the warm water as it pooled in the bottom of the tub. He widened his thighs, driving three fingers into his hole and spreading them so Jensen could see, biting down on his forearm to stifle the groan of pleasure-pain that streaked through his nerve endings.

 

Behind him, Jensen gasped, splashing in the low water. They were lucky the tub fit them both doggy style - this was a tight fit.

 

Forcing his wandering mind to focus, Jared began to fuck himself on his fingers, grunting gently each time he nudged his own prostate.

 

"Are you ready?" God - Jensen sounded already taken apart.

 

"Always am, Jen - come on," Jared whispered, withdrawing his fingers and using that hand to hold open his ass instead. His hole fluttered, empty and needy, but was quickly nudged by Jensen's slick cock tip.

 

"Relax."

 

Jared huffed a laugh. "You've said that to me every time I've bottomed in the past decade, babe. I got it. You know I'm good. Just -- Fuck me."

 

At his command, Jensen bottomed out, and Jared saw sparks behind his eyelids. He hadn't expect Jensen to be THAT tough - not that he minded. Even after ten years Jensen often fucked him like he was breakable; tonight that was clearly not the case.

 

Instead of letting him recover, Jensen had already picked up a brutal pace, pulling out until the flared edge of his cock caught on Jared's rim before snapping his hips, driving back in with enough force that Jared could feel his ass shake.

 

Their skin slapped together in a pornographic drumbeat, backed up by the sloshing of the water surrounding their knees, and the sharp, stuttered breaths coming from Jensen. Jared was silent, each moan cut short by a perfectly angled jab to his sensitive prostate, his body curving back against Jensen like a lock and key.

 

Jensen's hips stuttered and he drew in a hiss of breath. "I'm s--sorry Jay, I'm not gonna last long," he panted. "I'll get you off after."

 

"Don't stop," Jared pleaded, reaching back to twine the fingers of his free hand with Jensen's, currently biting a bruise into his hip. "This is for you," He reminded him.

 

The sound that filled the bathroom was almost like a sob, a whispered whimper of Jared's name mingled with nonsense. Jensen pressed as deep as he could go and stilled.

 

Jared could feel a rush of heat, it started in his ass, spread wide around Jensen, and flooded up to his face; he always felt a surge of pride when Jensen could come so quick from him. Their fingers tightened over one another's as Jensen's cock jerked, his balls twitching where they were pressed flush to Jared's perineum.

 

Jensen slumped over his back, kissing his neck lazily. Jared slid his hand back, holding Jensen's sweat slicked thigh.

 

"Don't you dare slip out - you're not done with me yet, Jen," Jared whispered, feeling Jensen's lips curl into a smile against his own flushed skin.

 

"Just getting started. You just stay like this, Jay. Nice and relaxed for me. Lemme recover a minute."

 

Jared turned his head, allowing their lips to meet in a lazy kiss as Jensen softened inside him.

 

The first spurt of piss surprised them both. Jensen groaned and Jared gasped, his body tensing. Jensen gripped his ass hard.

 

"Don't! Don't," he repeated softer. "Just let it happen. Relax."

 

He lifted off Jared's back slowly, their sweat slick skin sticking. Jared could feel Jensen's legs shaking - he was trying to hold back.

 

"Arch your back for me, Jay. Come on."

 

Jared did as requested, turning off the faucet before letting his chest rest in the water, his lower back curving down into what Jensen always joked was his pornstar arch.

 

No jokes rumbled from Jensen's lips now. No, now his fingers traced over Jared's spine, comforting.

 

"Just relax," he whispered, and let go.

 

Jared gasped at the heat, it was similar to Jensen's come but more--liquid. Filling his ass and fading, the sensation like a pulse. "Shit--" Jared gasped through gritted teeth, struggling to keep his body relaxed.

 

Jensen's hands continued to rub soothing circles along his back, a long, low groan rising from his throat.

 

Jared knew that groan: it was Jensen's 'I haven't pissed for hours; I could possibly overflow the toilet’ sound. He felt a streak of panic course through him; would he be able to take it all? Taking a shaky breath, Jared forced his body to relax, panicking would do nothing.

 

It hit him then, a tidal wave of need. The water lapping his chest and knees, the constant hot flow of Jensen’s piss, the increasing pressure in his lower gut: he had to piss so bad it hurt. Jared groaned softly, his body tensing immediately.

 

Jensen hissed behind him, rubbing his lower back. “Relax,” He reminded Jared gently, not realizing the cause of the motion. Jared bit his lip until he tasted copper, trying to will his body not to release. Sure, Jensen got off on pissing on him, but surely he wouldn’t enjoy watching a grown man wet himself.

 

He tried to focus on anything but the need to piss. First on keeping his body relaxed for Jensen, but when he let his mind wander there, the piss warming his channel and running deeper into his body only increased his need. The tiles of the tub were wet with water, running in little rivulets down the cracks.

 

Jared whimpered, daring a glance back at Jensen. He flushed red: Jensen was the perfect picture. His cheeks flushed, green eyes lidded, a relaxed smile curving the corners of his mouth. Jared had to smile despite his own pressing need when their eyes met.

 

“Just about done, Jay… Just a little more, you’re taking it so well for me.”

 

Jared smiled a little wider. “Feels good,” He admitted. “Feel full.”

 

“Yeah? Nice and swollen?” Jensen reached around slowly, pressing on Jared’s stomach. He groaned softly: he was swollen, just a little, but even that added to the pressure on his bladder. “Jared, you’re so damn hot like this…” Jensen panted and Jared could feel his thighs shaking slightly.

 

“Jen…” He panted, not sure if he could hold his own bladder much longer.

 

Jensen gave a contented sigh and Jared felt his shoulders slump, the hot stream in his ass slowing. A final weak spurt and Jensen slumped over his back, letting his limp cock slip out of Jared.

 

Jared remained relaxed – as relaxed as he could be – considering his situation, and Jensen laughed. “Holding it in, Jay?”

 

He reached down and dipped two fingers into Jared’s swollen hole. “God damn, you’re so wet,” He whispered, lifting up and slipping a finger from his other hand in. He stretched Jared open, making Jared whimper into his arm. “Does it hurt?”

 

“No, feels good, Jen,” Jared breathed, and he was being honest. If he didn’t have to piss so bad he’d probably be hard as a rock.

 

"Good." Jensen seemed to think that was ample enough warning; he drove two of his fingers deep into Jared and began to finger him with long, fast strokes.

 

Jared screamed into his palm, his cheeks burning as piss began to spurt out in gushes every time Jensen’s fingers drove in. His prostate was being rubbed, sending quakes and shivers down his legs as he struggled to hold his own bladder while letting everything else relax.

 

It was too much. He sobbed Jensen’s name as his bladder gave out, hot piss running down his leg and splashing into the layer of water in the tub loudly. He raised himself up in his elbows, hanging his head in shame.

 

"Fuck, Jared are you--" Jensen pulled his fingers free and shifted in the small tub, a groan rising from his throat. "That's it, baby boy. Let it all go," He whispered, reaching down and grabbing Jared's cock.

 

"I'm sorry, Jen," Jared panted lifting himself onto his knees.

 

Jensen didn't answer. Instead he leaned down, his freckled back arching in a line that Jared's eyes followed, straight down to the sight at the tip of his cock, still streaming piss. Jensen's eyes were shut tight, his mouth open and tongue stuck out, allowing the stream to run down his face.

 

Jared reached out with a shaking hand, running his fingers through Jensen's hair. His cheeks were still burning; wetting oneself as a grown man was embarrassing no matter the situation, but Jensen looked so fucking _sexy_.

 

He shifted, feeling more piss run from his loosened, relaxed hole and causing a shiver to run through his body. He curled his hand around his cock lifted it, aiming the stream directly in his mouth. "You like that, Jen?" He panted.

 

Jensen reached up, wiping the piss from his eyes but kept his mouth open, curling his tongue so the majority went into his mouth. His eyelids fluttered open and he met Jared's gaze, the corners of his mouth upturning.

 

The rough slide of his palm over Jared's hip drew Jared's attention, and he jerked a little when Jensen squeezed his ass and spread him open. Jensen's fingers found his hole once more and drove in, picking up a fast pace once more.

 

The new angle made it easier to lose what Jensen had put into him, pouring out and splashing into the water each time Jensen withdrew his fingers. Jared’s head fell back, his mouth opening in a soft moan. “Fuck – Jen – I, God, I can’t—“

 

Jensen chuckled through his nose, lifting his head and wrapping his lips around Jared’s tip. He sucked gently a few times before pulling back and swallowing what had gathered in his mouth. “Just let it go, Jay – you’re so fucking beautiful.”

 

Jared smiled a little; even after over a decade together Jensen still made him blush like a schoolkid.  He gave a soft grunt, his bladder _finally_ emptying. At about the same time, Jensen drove his fingers deep and spread them, letting the rest of the piss pour down his shaking thighs. His body responded to the night’s arousal, cock hardening fully now that he didn’t have to go.

 

Curling his fingers around the thick cock in front of his face, Jensen chuckled, “Gonna take my eye out with that thing,” He teased.

 

“Just shut up and suck it,” Jared commanded in a breathy voice, burying his fingers in Jensen’s hair.

 

Jensen rolled his eyes, smiling. “Yes, Sir. Bossy ass,” He mumbled, but leaned forward and wrapped his wet lips around Jared’s cock without argument. Starting off with long, hard sucks, and using just a little teeth; exactly how Jared liked it, Jensen had him gasping in seconds. He pulled off Jared's cock with a wet pop, licking his swollen, red mouth as their eyes met. He gave Jared's cock a few strokes until Jared whimpered and tugged his hair.

 

"Wanna come in your mouth," He panted.

 

"Are you close?"

 

Jared's brows furrowed. "Kinda? Come on, Jensen, stop teasing please."

 

"Not teasing. I wanna fuck that sloppy hole once more tonight. Think you can keep from coming until I do?"

 

Jared's stomach knotted; Jensen talking dirty always made him ache. "I'll hold back."

 

Their mouths met in a rough kiss that tasted of piss, sweat, and alcohol. Jared let Jensen shove him around, gasping when Jensen pushed him down into the yellowed water with enough force that it splashed over his body.

 

Jensen was already folding his knees up though, laughing darkly. "Fucking look at you, Jay. Covered in piss like some slut, you like that?" He asked as he slicked his cock with lube.

 

Jared blushed, shaking water out of his face and shifting to hold himself open further for Jensen. "Love it," He finally admitted honestly. He reached down and ran his thumb over his own rim, flexing and fluttering with need. "Please fuck me."

 

"So polite," Jensen teased. Jared opened his mouth to shoot a comeback, but instead screamed as Jensen drove his thick cock into Jared's ass. He began to fuck him fast and hard, not giving Jared a chance to recover, move, or do anything but hold on for dear life.

 

And he held on. Legs wrapped tightly around Jensen's ribs, one hand buried in his hair, the other biting into his ass, all Jared could do was scream himself hoarse. The wet slap of their skin and the slosh of the water only served to electrify Jared's nerves, as did the downright dirty things Jensen was panting into his ear.

 

"Think you still got some of my piss in you, Jay, you're as wet as hell," Jensen growled, and Jared clenched around him.

 

"I still make you come harder than anyone you've ever fucked," Jared managed to gasp in response.

 

Jensen laughed, pushing his knees further under Jared's hips to fuck into him at a different angle. "You do, now let's see if you can do it twice in one night." Jensen's tone was almost taunting, igniting a streak of competition in Jared.

 

The hand in Jensen's hair gripped harder, and Jared began to buck his hips, meeting Jensen thrust for thrust. A smug smile of satisfaction crossed Jared's face when Jensen cried out. Ever the quiet one until his orgasm, it was always nice to see Jensen come apart.

 

And so it continued, each trying to make the other fall apart first, their moans and whispers mingling with the wet, dirty sounds of their physical intimacy.

 

Jared released Jensen's hair and their hands found one another's, twining together under the water at Jared's face, eyes locked.

 

Jensen's hips began to stutter, his eyes fluttering shut and teeth peeking out from under a tense grimace. Jared smiled despite himself - that face was almost his favorite part of sex. He leaned up, kissing Jensen's taut mouth.

 

"Come on, Jen. Give it to me, let it go baby. Come for me," He instructed, bringing his hips down faster.

 

Jensen buried his face in Jared's chest, an almost pained cry muffled as he stiffened and stilled deep inside.

 

Jared sighed contentedly as he was filled once more, gently rubbing Jensen's back, clenching and releasing around the cock splitting him open, milking Jensen of every drop he could give.

 

Jensen lifted his head a few minutes later, the haziness in his eyes clearing as their gazes met. "Getting too old for twice in a row," He admitted.

 

Jared laughed, pushing Jensen back. "Speak for yourself. Move, I gotta come or I'm gonna explode."

 

"Oh I doubt that," Jensen argued, but moved back, pulling carefully out of Jared. He slid down, swirling his tongue around Jared's purpled tip before sinking between his legs.

 

"What're you -- oh, fuck!" Jared fisted Jensen's hair when he drove his tongue into Jared's sensitive hole, coaxing his newest deposit out and into his mouth with a gentle sucking.

 

Jared's legs twitched and shook as Jensen ate him out, his foot kicking the hard rim of the tub. "Please, Jen, I can't-- Fuck it's too much," He admitted.

 

Jensen pulled back, lips wet and spotted with come. Before Jared could say anything more, he moved up and lifted Jared's cock, pushing it into his mouth.

 

Jared's hips jerked out of the water, a shout of surprise ripping from his lips. Jensen smirked around his cock, the come he'd pulled from Jared's ass dribbling down his shaft.

 

"You fucking -- oh Jesus, Jensen!" Jared kicked the side of the tub again when Jensen took him down farther, his throat fluttering around the tip of his cock. The come added an extra element, swirling and slicking his cock in a way spit never could.

 

His hands found Jensen's hair and tugged, head falling back into the water as his moans echoed in the tiled bathroom.

 

The only warning Jensen got was a hard pull of his hair before Jared's orgasm hit, come splashing onto his tongue and mixing with his own mouthful. Jensen bobbed his head slowly, taking Jared down before pulling off.

 

He crawled up the length of Jared's body, waiting until Jared lifted himself onto his elbows before kissing him hard, his tongue slipping out to coax open Jared's mouth. When Jared complied, he flipped his tongue forward, dumping their mixed come into Jared's mouth.

 

Jared moaned, holding the back of Jensen's neck as their tongues battled, shifting The come from mouth to mouth, lips sliding together wet and sticky.

 

They separated when neither could breathe, and Jensen laughed a little, swallowing the remaining come in his mouth before reaching out and wiping some off Jared's chin that had escaped. Jared smirked, opening his mouth to show it still on his tongue.

 

"Be a good boy now. Swallow," Jensen commanded in a soft voice, but Jared obeyed, his stomach twisting. He leaned forward, nuzzling against Jensen's chest.

 

"That was amazing."

 

"Yeah? I'm glad you liked it - I know it's not really a kink we talked about."

 

"I did. It's... Messy. And I'm sure we both reek, but -- I'm glad we tried it."

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared, kissing the top of his head. "Let's get a shower and go to bed, huh?"

 

Jared nodded, standing on shaky legs. He helped Jensen up before kicking the stopper out to let the piss filled water drain. He turned on the showerhead, groaning when he bent down. "When we do it again, we need a comfier place - we are way too tall for tub sex."

 

Jensen laughed a little, helping Jared scrub the piss from his hair. "Next time we'll plan more - maybe a plastic sheet or something so we can be in the bed or on the bedroom floor."

 

Jared nodded, his eyes shut contentedly. He bit his lip, thinking. "You liked when I wet myself."

 

"Yeah, it was incredibly sexy. I'd been hoping you would, but I didn't wanna push it if it made you uncomfortable."

 

Jared laughed. "The only uncomfortable part was holding it ‘cause I was scared you'd think it was gross."

 

Jensen's fingers stilled. "Dude, I spent today pissing in your mouth _and_ your ass - why would that be gross?"

 

Jared shrugged. "Pissing in someone on purpose is a little different than having an accident."

 

"Not to me. I mean, not when we're fucking around like that."

 

Jared nodded. "Good to know for next time."

 

They were silent for the rest of the shower, taking time to wash each other and kiss until the water got too cold to stand. Curling up in their shared bed, Jared pressed a chaste kiss to Jensen's neck. "You know I love you."

 

"Yeah yeah, you big sap," Jensen teased, "I love you too. Now shut up and sleep." 


End file.
